Things Change
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: She broke his heart and he went away for a few years, now he’s back and he's in a great band, and Sakura thinks she still has a shot to go out with him but Hinata knows that she blew her chance long ago. NaruHina, High School Fic.
1. Lost Chance

* * *

Things Change

Sum:

She broke his heart and he went away for a few years, now he's back and he's in a great band, and Sakura thinks she still has a shot to go out with him but Hinata knows that she blew her chance long ago.

Pairings:

NaruHina

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost Chance

Naruto looked down to the water of the small pond in the park. He rubbed his eyes trying not to cry, he took a breath and sighed, the girl he was in love with just completely turned him down, he suddenly felt his pocket ring, his eyes widened for a moment before looking at it, the name said _'Bunny' _he smiled at the nickname he gave the girl, she really did remind him of a bunny rabbit, so he named her Bun or Bunny. She was shy like a rabbit and her eyes looked like a white rabbit.

Naruto answered the orange phone and said "Hello?" he waited until he heard the soft voice say

"_N-Naruto-Kun, where are you? K-Kiba-Kun is getting mad that you're not here for practice…."_

Naruto eyes widened for a moment before saying "O-Oh sorry I guess I lost track of time, don't worry I'll be there soon…" Naruto suddenly could hear the yelling of his best friend in the back round

"_Hinata-Chan is Fox-Boy on the phone! Tell Fox-Boy to get his ass over here!"_

Naruto chuckled for a moment before saying into the phone "I'll catch the next bus from the park, just tell Dog-Breath that I'll be there in the next half hour…" he could hear his friend still cussing and Shino trying to calm him down, he waited until he heard

"_O-Okay, I'll tell him… And Naruto-Kun… I-I hope you feel better, she… She wasn't right to say those things about you… Your not a freak or a idiot, and any girl would love to have you as their boyfriend …Bye…"_

At that moment the phone on the other line clicked off and Naruto blinked, he looked to the phone in his hand and saw the time flash meaning the call ended, he stared at it before putting it away and getting up, he sighed and went to the bus stop.

_(…Earlier that day…)_

"_Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out as he rushed to the pink haired girl, he waved and smiled to her as she turned and her face grew disgusted "Naruto…" she muttered as the boy stood in front of her, she watched him smile as he said "I… I was wondering if you want to get ramen with me after school Sakura-Chan…" Sakura twitched for a moment before saying "No, I'm on a diet…"_

_Naruto looked disappointed for a moment before smiling and saying "O-Okay how about a movie? Or maybe we can go to the park or something?" Sakura sighed and glared for a moment before saying "No, now go away. I'm waiting for Sasuke-Kun…"_

_Naruto twitched this time and said "Why are you waiting for that bastard? He's always mean and cold to you and-" Sakura glared and yelled out "Don't you dare call Sasuke-Kun that! He's way cooler and better than you! Now leave me alone!" Naruto watched Sakura turn away with a huff and look to the school grounds waiting for her Sasuke-Kun._

_Naruto smiled uneasily and said "Oh… Okay, by the way…" he then turned his backpack to him and was looking for something he looked up and picked the present out and said "Ino told me your birthday was last weekend so I got you something…" Sakura turned in anger, she couldn't take it anymore, this happened everyday since she had met the blonde and now she was ending it. _

_She stared at the wrapped present, she glared before taking the present and throwing it on the ground._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the glass inside the present break and shatter, he looked up and saw Sakura yell out "Leave me alone you idiot! I said I'm waiting for Sasuke-Kun not you!" Naruto could see the other students of Konoha High coming and gathering around them. _

_He watched Sakura glare harder as she said "Now leave me alone you freak! I'm so sick and tired of you always getting in my way to win my Sasuke-Kun's heart. So let me tell you this right now you idiot! I do not and will not, ever go out with you, not on a date or even just to be a friend! I do not want to be your girlfriend because you're a freak! I'm tired of you always coming over here asking me out, I've been nice about it and say no nicely but now I'm telling you in your face! I, Sakura Haruno will never and I mean never go out with you, Naruto Uzumaki. I DO NOT WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! As a matter of fact I don't think ANY girl wants you to be their boyfriend… Now leave me alone loser!!"_

_With that said Sakura stepped on the gift and turned away as she made her way out the crowed, the people around them smirked and laughed at the blonde who stared down to the broken gift, Naruto waited until they left as the bell rang, he took a sharp breath before bending down and picking up the present, he stared at the broken pieces of glass coming out of the gift, Naruto felt the small liquid from the perfume bottle run into his hands, the sweet smell of cherry blossoms smelled sour to him now._

_His eyes grew dull as tears fell from his cheeks, he looked down and walked to a trashcan, he then let the gift fall out his hands and it hit the inside hard and more glass broke. He looked down before walking away out of the school yard and away from the school. _

_Unnoticed by the blonde a raven haired boy had saw it all from the gates of the school and glared hard as he looked to one of the upper class window and saw pink hair near the window of the school. He watched the blonde jump over the gates of the school and walk to the near-by park, Sasuke Uchiha slowly made his way to the trashcan and picked the small present up… _

_(Now)_

Naruto pulled the string and the bell rang, the bus stopped and opened its door, Naruto, age 14, got up and picked his backpack from the bus chair, he walked over and looked up to the small neighborhood, he could faintly hear the barking of dogs down the road the screaming of a mailman, Naruto watched as the man run by being chased by about five dogs.

Naruto turned and said "Hey, Akamaru, stop that! You guys too!" he watched the dogs suddenly stop chasing the poor guy and happily wagged their tails at the boy as they rushed over to get petted by him. Akamaru was first, the dog was huge and was no longer a puppy anymore.

Naruto petted Akamaru before being put into a headlock, he could hear "Fox-Boy! First your late for practice and now you destroy the only thing I find funny around this time?!" Naruto gagged before saying "S-Sorry Dog-Breath, I lost track of time and what have I told you about letting your dogs chase those poor mailmen! It's a miracle that they still go to your house!"

Naruto was able to pull himself out of the hold and kicked Kiba in the leg, Kiba yelped in pain and hit the floor when he tried to nurse his knee. He laughed as the dogs wagged their tails when they saw their master fall in pain. Naruto suddenly heard "Naruto, you made it…" Naruto looked up and smiled to Shino who pushed his black glasses up.

Naruto looked around before he saw Hinata running to catch up to them, she saw Naruto and blushed before hiding behind Shino fast, she smiled and said "H-Hello Naruto-Kun…" Naruto stared before smiling to the shy girl and said "Hey Bunny-Chan… So let me guess, Kiba got bored and knew the mailman was coming so he sent his dogs on the poor guy and went after his dogs laughing and you guys went to stop him?" they both nodded and looked down to the still in pain dog boy.

Naruto sighed and said "I see…" he looked up to them and smiled big before pumping his fist in the air saying "Okay! Lets go! I'm ready to practice!"

Shino nodded and walked back to Kiba's house, Kiba got up and told his dogs to come, which they did, Naruto stared at Hinata and said "Lets go…" Hinata blushed and nodded softly as she walked next to him. Naruto watched her out the corner of his eyes before saying "By the way Hinata… Thanks for saying that over the phone… I really needed to hear that…"

Hinata blushed deeper and nodded. Naruto smiled before thinking _'Maybe this is for the better, I mean I always knew Sakura was mean but today… She just exploded on me, and I just wanted to give her, her gift, I worked hard for that money so I can get that gift for her and she just broke it without even looking inside… But…' _Naruto looked to Hinata and thought _'Why did Hinata say those words to me?… I mean sure she's my friend and all, its just weird that she said it… And why is she all red? Is she sick or something? Maybe, she might be, I need to tell her dad later that she might be sick…_'

Naruto looked to the sky, and at that moment he decided that he wasn't going to try to win Sakura's heart anymore, her words cut him badly like it was the glass that was broken in the gift. As he and Hinata found themselves in front of Kiba's house they walked to the garage, they saw Shikamaru waiting on small chair, he looked at them with sleepy eyes and said to them "I have some news guys…" everyone stopped and stared at the lazy boy who now stood.

They watched him say "I got us a gig up in Suna, they need a band to open up for The Akastuki and we were chosen to go, but we need to leave tomorrow morning because the concert starts Wednesday, but I need to know if you guys are up to it before I say yes…"

Everyone stared wide eyed to their manager and Kiba hooted in happiness, Shino nodded softly with a small smile, Hinata nodded too but blushed at the thought of being in front of a big crowed since The Akastuki was a well known band and it had many fans who wanted to see them, Naruto stared and grinned at the thought, this was going to be great "This is awesome! Our first real gig! I can't wait, I better call the Old Hag and tell her we need the tickets, I'm sure she'll buy them for us and she'll lend us some money for shopping and food!"

Kiba grinned and said "I got to call mom and tell her! And Hana, I bet you ten bucks mom's going to call her and make her go with us to watch over us!" Hinata giggled softly and nodded at that, she then said softly "I better call father and tell him too…"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air again saying "Okay its settled, The Unnormal Outcasts are going to Suna!!"

(Meanwhile)

Sakura froze and looked up to the sky, she stared before thinking_ 'W…Why do I feel like something is going to change? Hum… Now that I think about, Naruto didn't come to class after I yelled at him, maybe I did go a little overboard with my yelling at him but come on Naruto needs to get that in his head that I will never want to date him. I bet he just needed some time to be alone and by tomorrow he'll be back to his old self… Right?…'_

Sakura smiled to herself for a moment as she walked home…

* * *

Woot! Done with this chapter!  
:D I'm happy how this turned out so far  
Anyway review if you want more, but if you dont like it then please leave and never return.

* * *


	2. The Unnormal Outcasts

Here is the next chapter and I'm sorry for the wait.

My old laptop broke and I lost all the good data I had on Chapter 2, I don't want to rewrite that chapter so I'm going to skip ahead to three years later Kay.

I do not own Naruto or the songs that will be played

Also, the WML is a lie, I made it up… :D

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unnormal Outcasts

-Three Years Later-

"Hello everyone, this is WML, World Music Live! I'm your host Jennifer Goodheart and we are coming to you live from the Music Center in America, and today we have a treat for those all around the world, today our special guests are the one and only Unnormal Outcasts!" said the very pretty American woman who hosted the very popular WML that was seen all around the world by music lovers.

The WML was a place where music from all around the world was seen and heard, bands that are loved by different Counties normally played there so the people and their fans could hear their songs, when people from different Counties turned on their television, the words were normally in English but subtitles were normally in their Counties language. But that's beside the point.

"As most of the world knows, The Unnormal Outcasts is a very popular band their real names are unknown since they go by nicknames on stage and even their faces are unknown due to the creative masks they have on during their shows, even their manager is unknown until today. Their manager who might I add is the youngest band manager I have gotten the pleasure of meeting, Shikamaru Nara is with me now…" said Jennifer as she turned to a lazy looking Seventeen year old boy with pineapple looking hair, he had a toothpick in his month making him look more lazy.

Jennifer then said "So, Mr. Nara, what can you say about The Unnormal Outcasts you manage?"

He gave her a lazy look and said "Their troublesome, what else can they be…"

Jennifer gave the boy a confused look and asked "How so Mr. Nara?'

Shikamaru sighed and said "Fox and Dog love pranking their bodyguards up to the point where they quit, Squirrel is trying to juggle both being in the band and entering Fighting Tournaments with his teacher, my best friend won't stop ordering room service from the hotels we stay in even though he's the bands cook, Beetle is keeping bugs from all over the world in jars no matter where we go even when we tell him he can't, and Bunny faints each time Fox kisses her…"

Jennifer laughed a little and said "So I guess the Unnormal Outcasts lives up to their name don't they?"

All Shikamaru did was nod, she laughed again and said "So Mr. Nara, I heard that The Unnormal Outcasts are going to Konoha after the tour here in America next weekend, any comments on that?"

Shikamaru nodded again and said "That is true, we plan on having a stop in Konoha and play for one night only and after that we are going to finish school there too, we have been mostly home schooled by Dog's sister Hana and Fox's foster father Iruka Umino during our tours around the world… We decided a long time ago to finish school at the place where we all grew up…"

Jennifer nodded and said "Well, I hope your band can finish School because I heard Konoha has your most crazed fans there…"

Suddenly Jennifer looked back to the camera and spoke "And now, without further ado… The Unnormal Outcasts!" as soon as she said that Shikamaru and Jennifer looked back to the now lit up stage and teenagers were screaming the bands name, they could see someone on drums, someone on bass, someone on guitar, someone on keyboard, and someone in front of the microphone…

-x-x-

"Oh, my, god! Oh, my, god!" Ino Yamanaka screamed as she ran into the classroom, this caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the pale blonde who was running around with a magazine in her hand.

Kakashi Hatake, the teacher seemed to have twitched from both being interrupted and for the high scream tone level Ino had done, and he looked at her a bit annoyed "Excuse me, but I'm trying to teach a class Yamanaka-Chan…"

Ino didn't even glance at him but she ran to the front of the class and screamed out "THE UNNORMAL OUTCASTS ARE COMING TO OUR TOWN NEXT WEEKEND FOR THE ENDING OF THEIR TOUR! ONE CONCERT NIGHT ONLY AND TICKETS ARE GOING FOR SELL AT TODAY IN AN HOUR!"

As soon as those words left her mouth the room was silent and everyone stared wide eyed at the other student.

That was until…

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I LOVE THE UNNORMAL OUTCASTS! I HAVE TO GET A TICKET!"

"OH MY GOD! MOVE!

"I CANT BELIEVE IT! EVERYONE MOVE!"

"OUCH YOU STEPPED ON MY HAND!"

"I HAVE TO GET A TICKET BEFORE THEY SELL OUT!"

"AGH! MOVE IDIOTS!"

"THAT BAND IS SO AWESOME!"

Ino and Kakashi watched as the students stumbled over themselves and tried to make a run for the door so they could reach outside and run to wherever the tickets were being sold. Kakashi's eye twitched and he looked over to see a smirking Ino move out of the way as some of the students made it to the door.

Not even a second past when all of the students in Kakashi's class was gone and was running to the outside. And soon enough the only ones there left was Ino and Kakashi. Ino kept smirking as she looked at Kakashi who glared at her more before he said "Was that really something you just had to do Yamanaka-Chan?"

Ino smirked more and hummed to herself already knowing that was a, 'yes, yes it was.' moment.

"Oh, I just love causing some chaos once and a while Kakashi-Sensei. Don't worry though your class is not the only class I've done this today though… But I'm really surprised that not many people at school knew about The Unnormal Outcasts were coming this weekend… I guess I'm the only one that watches WML in Konoha huh…" Ino said still smirking at how much fun that was, Kakashi's eye twitched again and had the urge to throw the ruler he had in his hand at her head but knew that was against the rules.

Kakashi stopped for a moment and watched as Ino didn't seem to care that one of her favorite bands was in town and wasn't running for the door. He raised an eyebrow at her and couldn't help but ask "Yamanaka-Chan… Why aren't you running for your car and trying to get the first ticket? I thought The Unnormal Outcasts was one of your favorite bands… As a matter of fact, why did you tell everyone about the band coming to town? Normally you wouldn't tell a soul about certain things like this…"

Ino just kept smiling before she said "Oh… Lets just say…"

She then pulled out a ticket and a small backstage pass from her pocket and said "Having a lazy but very nice Band Manger as your boyfriend has some perks… Besides the more people that get to the tickets first the less chance Sakura has of getting one."

When Kakashi heard that and he raised an eyebrow, he couldn't help but think _'Wait… Why is she trying to ruin Sakura's chance of getting a ticket for-' _

Kakashi stopped his train of thought when Ino pulled her phone from her other pocket and dialed a number.

For a second it rang and then a voice asked _"Hello? What's up Ino?"_

Ino smirked went deeper as she asked "Hey Sakura, where you at?"

The voice then said _"In the school's parking lot why? Hey Ino, do you know why everyone's pulling out from the school and why some kids are running like crazy outside, it took me a while to just pull in and find a spot with them all running around…"_

Ino nearly laughed evilly when she heard that but said "Oh, you don't know?… Everyone just found out that The Unnormal Outcasts are coming to our town for one night only and the tickets going for sell in less than an hour…"

For a moment no voice was heard on the other side of the line… That was until…

"_OUT OF MY WAY IDIOTS!"_

And then the line went dead as the sound of Sakura's car roared off. Ino struggled hard not to laugh to the point she would. Ino looked to her phone and smirked before closing it and putting it away in her pocket, she then said to Kakashi "Payback is such a bitch isn't it?…"

And before Kakashi could question the girl, she quickly and happily walked out of the room leaving a confused Kakashi behind as he thought _'Payback? What payback?…'_

-x-x-

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

"Sevens?"

"Go fish…"

"Nines?" -twitch-

"Go fish dude."

"Eights!" -twitch, twitch-

"Nope… Hey, wait dude isn't it my turn to ask?"

"YOU BETTER HAVE A FOUR!" -Twitch, twitch, twitch!-

"Kiba it's my turn to ask if you have a card!"

"NO I'M NOT GIVING UP UNTIL I BEAT YOU!"

"Kiba you try and try but there is no way you'll beat my luck…"

"AGH! I HATE PLAYING CARDS WITH YOU!"

"You're just mad because you always lose…"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA-"

"_**KIBA SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I GO IN THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS!"**_

"Uh-oh… Hana is mad again… She must be on her period…"

"Sorry sis…"

"Hehe… You're completely whipped by your sis dude, how on earth are you even a man?…"

"THAT'S IT FOX-BOY! YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"Pfft no way dude. You may swing that way but I don't. My ass belongs to my girlfriend."

"AGH! I AM GOING TO-"

"KIBA INUZUKA!"

"Crap! We are so dead!"

"Haha, no way dog-breath. I didn't hear my name in that yell, so I'm not the one going to get my ass beat. Later!" and with that said a blonde was seen running from a hotel room and to the elevators.

Everyone who was out in the halls of the hotel stared in question before a door next door to the other room opened up and revealed a pissed off woman who dashed into the other room.

Then not even a second later, the screaming of the boy who was left in that room filled the hallway.

-x-x-

"Tch… Do they always have to be so loud?" a tired voice said as he heard the screaming from the room across the hall. He turned his head on his pillow and tried to block out the noise.

"Well Shikamaru you know it really wouldn't be Kiba and Naruto if they didn't at least try to cause some chaos once and a while you know; besides I think it would be a sign of the apocalypse if they didn't…" Shikamaru turned around to see Choji smiling at him.

Shikamaru blinked before he sighed and rolled his eyes as he said "True… But you would think that Naruto would have at least some manners from all the time he hangs around with Hinata…"

Choji seemed to have laughed at that but said "Naw, Hinata is way too nice to tell Naruto to stop being the way he is and you know it…"

All Shikamaru did was laugh a bit at that too…

-x-x-

"… Sounds like Kiba is getting his ass beat by Hana again…." a calm unchanging voice said as he looked up from the stuff in the gift shop of the hotel. The other three figures that were with him looked to the ceiling of the shop to hear.

"HANA STOP!"

"NO WAY BRAT! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE!"

"AHH!"

The four figures sweat dropped by the screaming from the twentieth floor above them, none of them seemed to question how or why they could hear the two Inuzuka's from all the way down there.

"Well… I guess I better go stop them before we nearly get kicked out… I don't feel like packing up for a fifth time today and finding a new hotel again…" one of them said and he looked back to the other three in the gift shop that didn't seemed freaked out like the rest of the people in the shop. He smiled softly and said "You guys going to be fine without me?"

The other ones that were with him nodded and one of them said "Of course Iruka-Sensei! If anything should happen I shall protect my friends with the great 'Flames of Youth!' and no harm shall come to my youthful band mates! Or my name isn't Rock Lee!"

Iruka gave them a small chuckle and nodded to Lee and started to his way to the elevators.

The three that were left in the gift shop sighed as they kept hearing the screaming from above, and ignored the people who were staring at them and pointing softly as if they were trying to understand why they were uninfected by the screaming above. They were about to leave the gift shop to get something to eat when suddenly…

"~Hinata-Chan!~" a very good sing-song voice sang out and a blonde haired young man dived into the gift shop and hugged attacked one of them. The one that was hugged attacked, fell over and landed on the floor of the shop causing more and more people turned to stare at them.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata nearly yelled out in embarrassment as she was hugged by her boyfriend.

Naruto picked his head and stared at his girlfriend as he said with a happy grin "Yes?"

Hinata blushed more at the happy grin on his face.

They both stopped however when they heard a cough and both lovers turned their heads to the owner of that cough.

"Yeah Shino?" Naruto asked in question.

"I think it would be wise to let Hinata-Chan up Naruto-Kun. We are getting some looks…" Shino said as he turned his head to the people who were looking at them, some blushed embarrassed they were caught others tried to keep staring as if trying to place that they knew of the kids from someplace, mainly because of the sing-song voice the blonde had.

Meanwhile Lee was yelling to the sky's, going on about Naruto's and Hinata's "FLAMES OF YOUTH!" and how Gai-Sensei would have loved to be there with him to "BASK IN THE SHINNING YOUTH THE TWO HAD FOR EACH OTHER!"

Naruto laughed lightly, causing Hinata to blush again at the sweet soft sound coming from her boyfriend, but he did as he was told. He had quickly got off and held his hand out for his girlfriend to help her up, Hinata gave him a kind smile along with a blush on her cheeks before she took his hand and was lifted up to the ground.

As Hinata tried to get her balance from the sudden pull up, she felt a warm arm snake around across the back of her neck to her left shoulder. She quickly looked to her shoulder and found Naruto's arm, she turned back to her boyfriend that was close to her on the other side and blinked at him confused.

Naruto smiled brightly at her and said "Hey Hinata-Chan, let's go find an arcade and have some fun then we'll go out for dinner or maybe we'll go see a movie, it's been a while since we've been a date you know."

"N-Naruto-Kun! W-We were on a date yesterday night, remember? We went out to the movies to watch The Avengers…" Hinata said as she started to get used the staring a bit but still found it hard to speak in front of people she didn't know.

"Yeah but Hinata-Chan, ALL of us were there to go watch it. It wasn't just me and you like normally, plus Kiba and Hana were yelling at the screen the entire time, then Choji almost got in a fight with some guy in front of us because he called him 'Fat', then Lee started going off about "How youthful this movie was" and even Shikamaru started to yell at the others because he wanted to watch the movie without them being "Troublesome.". The only people that weren't yelling were Shino, you, and me, and the only reason I wasn't yelling was because I REALLY wanted to see that movie since I heard a lot of good stuff about but we were kicked out before it even started." Naruto explained out why with a pout, he had really wanted to see that movie since he heard some amazing things about it and had wanted to take Hinata out on a date.

Hinata stared at her boyfriend and blinked again, not sure how to answer that, it was true that everything happened when they had went out to go watch that movie.

'_Well… I suppose we could go out tonight… We don't have to leave the hotel until tomorrow afternoon for our flight so I guess we'll both pack in the morning instead of tonight…'_ Hinata had thought carefully. She sent Naruto a soft smile and nodded which made him 'Whoop' loudly and jump in his spot.

"How youthful you are Naruto-Kun! Taking the girl you love out on a date despite of having one just yesterday! Why if Gai-Sensei was here he would had congratulated you both for keeping the Flames of Youth alive! For most teens our age would had only taken a girl out once a week but you on the other hand try to spend as much time as you can with your-" Lee had started to rant on how youthful the two lovebirds were but was stopped when Shino slapped a hand over his mouth.

Shino turned to stare at the two and said calmly "I shall inform Iruka-Sensei that you both are leaving for a date, please remember to keep your phones on full volume and do not stay past ten tonight, we have a flight in the afternoon and I have no doubt you both will be packing tomorrow morning. Stay away from nightclubs I do not want a repeat of what happened in New York. Make sure you have your wallets and phones when you leave from places."

The two nodded but Naruto nearly snickered at the mention of what happened in New York, the main reason was because it was Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji who was thrown in jail that night and Hana nearly beat the snot out of dog-boy and the others when she drove down to get them out.

Naruto, thankfully, on the other hand was not a part of the 'sneaking into a nightclub despite the fact we are not old enough' plan because he had a dinner-date that night with Hinata and her family, who came to New York to visit her.

Hiashi, Hinata's father, was same old same old, only teasing Naruto that Hinata could do better than the blonde but truthfully didn't mind that they were dating because in fact to him no one could treat his daughter any better than the blonde.

Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, had smiled at the couple before asking how everything was going between the two and how the band was coming along, she had also asked for four tickets, with maybe backstage, for their show in Konoha that was coming up for her and her friends.

Neji, Hinata's year older cousin that lived with the family, had asked how Lee was doing since they had been friends during their training with Maito Gai. He also had asked if Naruto would like to spar with him after diner to see how far the blonde had come with his training.

All in all, life for Naruto and Hinata were great.

Naruto jumped when he felt and heard his phone ringing in his pocket, as soon as he heard the ringtone he groaned in annoyance before he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello Nagato…" Naruto growled out, there was only one person with the type of ringtone Naruto had put his number under, the only reason Naruto couldn't block the guys number was because the man would just switch his number and call him up again.

"Ha no I'm not going to call you Pein dude. No I don't care. No for the last time I don't want to, look man go find someone else alright. Why? Because I like being in a band with my friends, no I don't care what you have to offer the answer is going to always be no. Just stop calling me alright. Ha, as if, alright goodbye, no I'm sure. Bye." Naruto said as he closed the phone with a scowl on his face.

Hinata stared at Naruto for a moment before she asked "N-Nagato again?"

Naruto nodded in annoyance.

"I will never understand why he does not give up, you have declined all and any offers to join and yet he does not want to give up. It's been nearly three years since his first offer…" Shino commented lightly as Lee nodded his head in agreement.

"The dude is crazy and stubborn as hell. That's all I got to say about him… Come on Bunny, let's go find that arcade maybe we'll play House of the Dead, I need to blow off some steam." Naruto said as he pointed to a sign that said Arcade on it.

Hinata nodded softly before she turned to look at Lee and Shino, the two nodded before they waved goodbye and headed to the elevators. Naruto also waved goodbye to his friends and before the couple left to find the arcade, ignoring the whispering and staring people.

If anyone in the hotel would had knew who they all were, they would had understood why they had called their band The Unnormal Outcasts.

* * *

Err… hi… I'M SORRY! –Ducks from incoming sharp objects-

… I'm sorry it took so long to update this, I really did like the story it's just when I was writing it I had a different chapter 2 written but my laptop broke and I had to start all over again but after a while I forgot how I had wanted to write this story… And then I reread a few of my older stories and well I was sick of how badly written most were… I also had my last year of school and well I didn't really find much time to write for most of my stories….

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; I'll try to write more for this one though.

Review if you like, if you don't than don't review.

I'll have some bio's later on in the story so you'll find out just what is going on alright.


End file.
